


Crackers

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Endpoint [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Explosions, Humor, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: Sibling rivalry and a master chemist—you can just imagine the Christmas dinners.Not really an Endpoint story per se; it also fits into post-BBC Season 4 Sherlock. Inspired by my nephew, who has made Christmas crackers for us this year.





	Crackers

It was a first. Mycroft Holmes was speechless.  
  
A few bits of the colorful paper that had wrapped the cracker floated gently down to the table and floor.  
  
“Sherlock?” he snarled, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
“Sherlock!” John shouted simultaneously, half-rising from his chair.  
  
“Sherlock,” Mummy Holmes snapped, scowling.  
  
“Mm?” Sherlock responded nonchalantly, suddenly finding his nearly-empty glass of wine fascinating.  
  
“What did you do?” Mummy demanded, waving her hand in front of her face to clear the acrid smoke that was drifting across the table.  
  
“Why do you assume it was me?” Sherlock feigned “offended” poorly.  
  
“Who else would know how to rig a cracker to do _that_?” John pointed out sternly.  
  
“Mycroft, go wash your face,” Mummy ordered.  
  
The impeccably-dressed man rose and stalked out of the room.  
  
Dad was the first to give in. He attempted to cover it with a dignified cough, but it was no use. “I did wonder why you offered to help set the table,” he snickered.  
  
“His face…” Mummy murmured, attempting to hide her smile.  
  
John giggled. “You would think ‘the British government’ would be more cautious around explosives. What did you do to it?”  
  
Sherlock shrugged. “It’s a simple chemical reaction. I merely… ‘enhanced’ it a bit.” He gave in and chuckled. “It just doesn’t seem like Christmas until something goes ‘boom.’”  
  



End file.
